


Aki and the Dinosaurs

by TheFifthRunner



Series: Haikyuu Shorts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drabble, Kids, M/M, inspired by that YouTube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: Based on this super cute YouTube video because I couldn't stop thinking about Tsukki when I saw it! 
There are moments when Yamaguchi's sure that his son is more Kei than him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, productive mode today. But that video was adorable honestly. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33eJR24LbtE)
> 
> this kid is waaay more polite than I ever have been

Tadashi knew all about his husband’s dinosaur obsession; their son’s nursery was proof of it. When they adopted Akihiko, Tsukki had all but steamrolled Yamaguchi into agreeing with the dinosaur theme. Akihiko had dinosaur plush toys, blankets, and even a onesie that Hinata found online.

Currently, the two-year-old was sitting in the middle of his nursery with all his toys scattered around. Tadashi sat in front of him holding his phone to record his little cherub of a son. 

When the adoption agency contacted them, they mentioned that Akihiko had some sort of vision problem and that he already needed glasses and medical support which was one of the factors that made his adoption more difficult but it was so worth it to see the blonde little boy in his black glasses and dinosaur onesie. Tadashi was always thrilled when people would comment how much Akihiko looked like a mini Kei. 

“What dino is this one, honey?” Tadashi asked, holding up one of Tsukki’s plastic dinosaur models. Akihiko looked up from where he was playing with some building blocks, “Diplodocus!” The boy said around his fist, Tadashi handed him the toy, “thank you, papa!” Tadashi inwardly squealed, his son was so precious.

“What about this one?” He held up another dinosaur for Akihiko to see. “A triceratops,” his son answered, holding is hand out for the dinosaur. “Good job, honey,” Tadashi said as he handed it to Aki and was thanked again. So polite and endearing, his boy was, so…not salty like his other father. 

“And this one?” The dinosaur was well loved, the sharp ridges worn down by constant handling and the paint not as vivid. “A T-rex! Dada’s favourite!” The boy giggled as he reached out for the dinosaur, Tadashi kept it a bit away from him and asked, “what does a T-rex say, Aki?”

“Roaar!” Akihiko growled although it came out more of a “Rwowr!” Tadashi gave him the dinosaur, “thank you, papa.” 

“Good boy, so clever, my little Akihiko!” Tadashi crowed to his son and gave him a high five on camera. He saved the video and picked up his little boy and cuddled him close. Akihiko giggled and pressed a sticky kiss to Tadashi’s cheek. 

“You really are your dada’s son. Let’s show him your video later, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse me, I'm apparently currently incapable of writing angst (it leads to that deep dark place in my brain I'm not ready to re-enter)
> 
> I promise to write something more substantial soon!


End file.
